Simplify the expression. $ (4a^{7}+a^{6}-4a^{5}) + (4a^{5}+5a ) $
Answer: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $4a^{7}+a^{6}-4a^{5} + 4a^{5}+5a$ Identify like terms. $ {4 a^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ a^6} - {4 a^5} + {4 a^5} + \color{#9D38BD}{5 a} $ Combine like terms. $ { 4 a^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ a^6} + { a^5} + \color{#9D38BD}{ 5 a} $ Add the coefficients. $4a^{7}+a^{6}+5a$